There are known receiver devices such as television receivers or radio receivers that receive video and/or sound information for re-transmission to users. The received signal is transmitted on a frequency band and the receiver device is capable of selecting a precise frequency from within this frequency band. The signals are currently often digital signals. For a television receiver, these different signals correspond to different television channels whereas for a radio receiver, the different signals correspond to different radio stations.
The received information takes the form of a video and/or sound programme.
The user manipulates said receiver device, or uses a dedicated remote control for the device, in order to select the desired channel and thus watch and/or listen to the programme that he wishes.
To improve the use of these receiver devices, the user is able to programme the device with a list of favourites, i.e. to create shortcuts to immediately reach his preferred channels or stations.
However, this only enables the user to go to his preferred channels or stations and not to his preferred programme or type of programme, so that he must always scan all the channels or stations to see whether a programme suits him.